Episode 2-139
Summary A group of people stand around, discussing Aeroplateau's move to Rindhallow. One says that they have not seen anything like this since the Cataclysm, and wonder how exactly the situation must be since the city was not moved for the attacks on Atera or Kalibloom. Another points out that either way, it is still better to be within a city than outside of one, even during a battle. A third laments their lack of talent as a fighter or a magician, but the second counters that they would be dragged off to fight if they did have talent, so it is better to watch safely from the sidelines and let others do the protecting. Leez walks past the group, deep in thought. She thinks back to Asha telling her that everyone in her village is dead, and that she would teach her how to get revenge. She then thinks of the packet of information that was withheld from her, and Saha On telling her how her possession of the Sword of Return would be extremely useful in a battle against Superior suras. She wonders if Asha knew all of this would happen, and if she is still moving according to Asha's plans. If that was the case, it would be so funny that she could cry. Hearing Ran's voice, she looks up to see him walking with Rana ahead of her. She calls out to him, but they are too absorbed in their conversation to notice her. Ran complains about being kept out of the loop in regards to Aeroplateau's move to Rindhallow, and tells Rana that she would have been better off staying in Mistyshore. She objects, saying that recovery magicians are needed in fights like this. He asks her why she had not signed up for the Rindhallow support force, and she responds that she thought he would worry about her. Ran is shocked, and asks Rana what she means, but she refuses to elaborate. Later, Yuta sits atop a roof wondering when he should give Leez the newly modified Hide of Bondage. He decides that it would be best to leave it next to her while she was sleeping, then go away. After Leez goes to bed, he breaks into her room and lays the Hide on top of her, then turns to leave, thinking to himself that he is sorry that he is unable to be with her, and to stay strong. Leez wakes up before he can go, however. She reveals that she had been waiting for him for a while, and that she was worried when he suddenly disappeared. Yuta thinks that there is no way she would be glad to see him if she remembered the events of Kalibloom. As Leez asks him not to leave, he internally apologizes and teleports away. As she stands alone in her room, the Hide starts to move by itself. Yuta arrives at his teleportation destination, only to find himself far closer to the city than he should be. Suddenly, a wave of red energy flies past him. He looks for its source and sees Leez wearing the Hide of Bondage and wielding the Sword of Return. She swings a few more times before leaping at him, creating a red and black explosion. When the dust settles, Leez is sitting on top of Yuta, the Sword of Return only a few inches from his head. She asks why he left, when he had promised he would stay with her. She starts to cry, and begs him not to leave her. Currygom's comment The next episode of Kubera will be released in the morning of June 9. Our apologies. (Apparently Naver put this notice here the morning of June 8, a week after this episode was released, when Currygom notified them that Episode 2-140 would be a day late.) Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted June 1, 2015): * (thumbnail - Leez's silhouette wearing the Hide): This is just a cloak and not a full outfit. You have to wear something underneath... Don't jump out like Leez did wearing only her underwear. * (Ran and Rana): So what's all that stuff she bought? (Mizura: lol, oppa's got a gold card after all) * (Leez at the window/blushing Yuta): Because it's the top floor, people tend to not care about being seen since they're so high up. But the eyesight of Garuda clan suras is always exceptional. * (window open/close switch): Leez properly checks windows and doors, but this time it was sort of pointless. * + Scenes without the bracelet were corrected. Thanks for letting me know. 2-139 night visit.png|stalker bearing gifts 2-139 overcome with feels.png|overcome with feels 2-139 why are you attacking.png|why u do dis, bae? 2-139 why are you leaving.png|not getting away Notes * It is still unknown why Aeroplateau did not go to Atera's aid during the second sura attack on the city. On the other hand, it seems obvious that Kalibloom's Chaos barrier would prevent Aeroplateau from staying in the sky. * Leez wonders if she is still moving according to Asha's plans. Show/Hide Spoiler Sadly for her, this is likely the case. * It is possible that the Sword of Return prevented Yuta from teleporting further away. It is also possible that Aeroplateau just happened to be quickly moving in the direction Yuta was trying to teleport. * There have been strong hints that Leez remembered everything that happened in Kalibloom. Yuta does not realize yet that she is still glad to see him in spite of his face-eating ways. References